pourquoi es tu parti ?
by misao girl
Summary: Quatre est amnésique et se retrouve chez OZ dernier chap up
1. pourquoi es tu parti ?

**auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
  
Genre : yaoi, OOC...  
  
Couple : 02&04  
           
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
  
**  
  
  
**_  
                                                                             POURQUOI ?  
  
  
  
_**  
**  
    POV de Duo  
  
**  
  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es parti... Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Je croyais que nous étions inséparables, je croyais que nous étions les meilleurs amis... pourquoi es-tu parti, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? Tu as aussi trahi les autres pilotes et les colonies... Pourquoi Quatre ? Reviens je t'en prie... si n'est pas pour moi fais-le au moins pour tes idéaux. J'ai tenté pour te retrouver, j'ai demandé l'aide des maguanacs... tu sais tu leur manque énormément, ils ont perdu leur chef tout comme nous, les pilotes de Gundam, avons perdu notre leader charismatique, l'unité de notre groupe, notre ami, et moi j'ai en plus perdu l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours même si tous te croit mort. Nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, tu ne nous a pas trahi, jamais tu n'aurais fait une telle chose. Tu me manques tant. J'essaye depuis deux ans de te retrouver... sans succès. Mon espoir, chaque jour, s'amenuise même si certains jours j'y crois tellement fort que je crois te voir à chaque fois que je vois des cheveux blonds dorés... mais à chaque fois, il manque tes si beaux yeux turquoises et ton sourire angélique. Reviens je t'en prie...   
  
  
    **POV de ?**  
  
Comme chaque jour, je me lève et j'ai l'impression de n'être pas moi-même. Fichue amnésie ! Pourquoi ce mal l'aise à chaque commencement d'une nouvelle journée ? Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Je me souviens de m'être réveillé un jour dans une belle maison, une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années veillait sur moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait retrouvé en pleine jungle amazonienne. Je me demande bien ce que je pouvais y faire ? Mais bon j'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle me trouve. Elle était à la recherche d'une plante pour ces expériences scientifiques et elle m'a trouvé, m'a soigné et accueillit chez elle le temps que je me reprenne. Depuis ce jour où j'ai perdu la mémoire à cause de mes blessures et du choc post-traumatique, je ne cesse de me demander qui je suis ou plutôt qui j'étais, si j'ai une famille, des amis... Si c'était le cas il m'aurait déjà trouvé ? Mais me cherche t'il au moins ? Est-ce que j'en vaux la peine ? Suis-je quelqu'un de bien ? Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que je devrais me dégoûter moi-même. Pourquoi ?   
Bon aller il faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit chaque matin ! Je vais finir par me détruire à cause de toutes ces questions. Oh merde déjà 8 h 30 ! je vais encore être en retard... comme tous les matins ! Allez hop la veste de l'uniforme et Let's go ! Je sens que la folle va encore me faire la morale ! Celle-là si je pouvais la... enfin bon ça lui donnerait un prétexte de me virer, ça lui ferait trop plaisir à cette shizo.  
  
    -Lieutenant.  
  
    -Colonel Une _la saluais-je comme un bon petit soldat *_même si je pense qu'à une chose : l'étouffer avec sa coiffure débile et lui faire bouffer ces lunettes et son air de snobinarde.*  
     
    -Il est 8 h 45.  
  
    -...*Sans blague ! comme si j'avais pas appris à lire l'heure !*  
  
    -Vous êtes encore en retard.  
  
    -... *Comme si je le savais pas*. Pardonnez-moi madame _dit-il en s'inclinant._ *Si seulement je pouvais lui donner un coup de tête "accidentel" en m'inclinant !*  
  
    -Vous avez beaucoup de chance lieutenant, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, cela ferait longtemps que vous seriez dehors.  
  
    -... *Oh mais je n'en doute pas peau de vache ! Manque de pot pour toi, mon frère est là pour t'en empêcher et tu te la ramènes pas devant "son excellence" comme tu aimes l'appeler. Hypocrite de mes deux ! Tu sais très bien que je suis un de tes rivaux tout comme Zechs et ça te fout en pétard de te savoir éclipser par nous !*  
  
   -Son excellence vous attend dans son bureau. Dépêchez-vous, vous êtes assez en retard _ordonna t'elle._  
  
   -Bien mon colonel _dit-il en faisant le garde à vous_ *Ah enfin livré de cette pouffiase* Treize qu'est ce qui t'as prit d'engager cette folle ! Elle est satanique y'a pas d'autre mot ! Elle ferait même fuir le shinigami.*  
  
_Soudain le jeune homme stoppa devant la porte du bureau pris d'un étourdissement._  
  
**POV de Quatre**  
  
Le shinigami ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je voulais dire la mort et ce mot m'est venu à l'esprit. Je l'ai prononcé sans réfléchir comme si c'était naturel. Pourquoi ?  
  
  
  
_La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Treize, surpris, vit le jeune homme blond se tenant la tête.  
  
     _-Alexandre ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as mal ? Répond moi.  
  
     -Non, ça va c'est rien.  
  
     -Tu es sûr ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
  
     -Non, ça va mieux merci. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?  
  
     -Entre ce sera mieux pour parler.  
    
     -Hn. [lol ! C'est du super OOC !!!]  
  
     -Assieds-toi Alexandre nous devons parler sérieusement.  
  
     -Que se passe t'il ?  
  
      -Nous venons d'être informé que des rebelles s'apprêtent à attaquer la base de New-edwards, l'installation où se trouvent nos nouvelles armures mobiles.  
  
      -...  
  
      -Je sais que tu n'aimes pas piloter de mobil suit mais je vais avoir besoin de mes meilleurs soldats.  
  
      -Je pourrais faire parti de l'équipe au sol pour empêcher les rebelles d'envahir les couloirs de la base.  
  
      -Je sais que tu préférerais cette option mais j'ai besoin de toi aux commandes d'une armure. Nos ennemis sont trop dangereux cette fois-ci.   
  
      -Pourquoi ?  
  
      -Ce sont les pilotes de gundam.  
  
_Le jeune homme eut un autre étourdissement à l'entente de ce mot mais n'en fit rien paraître.  
  
      -Très bien si tu as besoin de moi alors je suis d'accord *Peut être arriverais-je à retrouver  quelques souvenirs ainsi. Après tout à chaque fois que j'entend ce mot c'est comme si je recevais une décharge électrique.   
  
      -Merci petit frère._  
  
  
  
  
**_A suivre_**  
       



	2. pourquoi es tu parti 2 ?

**auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
  
Genre : yaoi, OOC...  
  
Couple : 02&04  
           
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
rappel:bryan carter=quatre R. winner  
  
**  
  
  
  


**_POURQUOI ES TU PARTI  ? CHAPITRE 2  
  
  
_**  
  
  


  
  
  
-Vous êtes prêts ? _Demanda le lieutenant Carter._  
  
-Oui lieutenant, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous connaissons votre réticence à piloter des mobils suits. Nous ferons tout pour dérouter nos ennemis le plus vite possible.  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que Treize est mon frère que j'ai besoin d'un traitement de faveur.  
  
-Oui à vos ordres lieutenant, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse _répondit le soldat confus après cette déclaration du lieutenant._  
  
-Bien n'oubliez pas que nos ennemis sont les pilotes de gundam *Aie fichue migraine*.  
  
-Lieutenant tout va bien ?  
  
-Oui concentrez-vous sur votre mission au lieu de surveiller mes faits et gestes.  
  
-Oui lieutenant je suis désolée.  
  
  
-Ce sont les gundams _cria un officier._  
  
-Pas la peine de crier ! On est pas aveugle !   
  
-Excuser-moi lieutenant.  
  
-Vous allez arrêter de vous excuser à la fin !  
  
-...  
  
-*Oups j'y suis allée un peu fort*Tout le monde en position de combat.  
  
-Tremblés pauvres mortels ! SHINIGAMI LIVES.  
  
-Non mais où est-ce qui se croit lui ! On est sur un champ de bataille pas dans un cirque s'exclama Bryan.  
  
-C'est le pilote 02, lieutenant, il s'auto-proclame shinigami, le dieu de la mort.  
  
-*Shinigami, ce mot c'est celui que j'ai prononcé l'autre fois sans même m'en rendre compte...* Très bien je m'occupe de lui.  
  
-Mais mon lieutenant, il est très dangereux, vous n'y arriverez pas seul !  
  
-Douteriez-vous de mes capacités, soldat ?  
  
-Non mon lieutenant _bafouilla t'il_  
  
-Alors taisez-vous.  
  
-Oui à vos ordres !   
_  
Pendant que les subalternes se ruaient vers les pilotes 03 et 05, 01 étant occupé avec Zechs, Bryan s'apprêtait à affronter le soit-disant shinigami.   
Duo, quand à lui, se demandait si les ozzies avaient perdu la tête, il en conclut même qu'ils étaient tant effrayés par lui qu'ils préféraient se battre contre les autres pilotes. Pendant qu'il se félicitait intérieurement de sa puissance, il ne vit pas son ennemi se rapprocher._  
  
  
-Bordel Maxwell tu rêves ! Ennemi droit devant.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
  
_  
Boum. Et un shinigami à terre._  
  
  
-Fuck this shit !! ça va se payer foi de shinigami !  
  
-Tu es bien prétentieux _se moqua Bryan._  
  
-Je suis quoi ?! _hurla Duo_. Personne n'a le droit de dire une telle chose du dieu de la mort ! Prépare toi à mourir.  
  
-C'est cela oui!  
  
-Grr... toi!!  
  
-Répond à une question avant que je te tues.  
  
-C'est toi qui va mourir.  
  
-Hum... on dit que l'espoir fait vivre.  
  
-Formule plutôt ta question pour que je puisse te découper en morceaux.  
  
-Pourquoi t'auto-proclames tu shinigami ?  
  
-Hein?  
  
-C'est pourtant une question simple.  
  
-J'ai compris ta question ozzie de mes deux !!  
  
-Alors répond dans ce cas.  
  
-Toutes les personnes qui m'ont un jour rencontrés sont mortes, les personnes qui m'ont recueillis quand j'étais dans la rue, les personnes qui m'ont élevés et même la personne que j'aimais, toutes sont  mortes par ma faute.  
  
-...  
  
-Maintenant tu vas toi aussi subir cette malédiction.  
  
  
Duo_ engagea le combat contre Bryan, les deux se dévouaient corps et âmes au combat. Duo était impressionné par la force de son adversaire._   
  
**_  
POV de Duo_**  
  
Il a un style très particulier voire familier. Familier ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un ennemi aussi fort... Et pourtant cette façon de se battre, de dérouter psychologiquement l'ennemi... non ça ne peut être lui... il est mort et je dois l'accepter.  
  
  
  
_Duo, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas la manoeuvre de son adversaire qui, grâce à un coup plus puissant que les autres et parfaitement calculé, endommagea fortement l'armure ennemie. Duo fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres et son armure ne répondait plus, tout le système électronique était court-circuité, il ne pouvait plus se battre. Les autres pilotes de gundam l'entourèrent pour le protéger._   
  
  
-Maxwell tu es vraiment un bon à rien ! Non mais à quoi tu pensais ! On a déjà perdu Quatre, tu veux le rejoindre aussi.   
  
-Je suis désolé mais son style m'a surpris.   
  
-C'est vrai qu'il est très fort _admit Trowa._  
  
-Hn. [Devinez qui c'est ?]  
  
-Rendez vous _ordonna le lieutenant Carter._  
  
-Jamais ! _Répondit Wufei. _[Wufei : Injustice ! Pourquoi c'est eux qui gagnent ? Tu fous quoi l'auteur ?, Misao : Bah t'es méchant ! Je suis une pauvre fanfikeuse martyrisée, Duo : Viens ma puce, je vais te faire un câlin, Misao : Vi ! Yatta !!]  
  
  
_Les ozzies encerclèrent rapidement nos pilotes qui, malgré leurs tentatives, furent rapidement capturés et emprisonnés._  
  
  
-Grr... fais chier, j'ai même pas vu la tête de mon adversaire.  
  
-Oui c'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté, après tout c'est lui qui nous a conduit à notre perte.  
  
-Tout ça c'est à cause de Maxwell !!  
  
-Mais Wuffy....  
  
-C'est WUFEI !!  
  
-Désolé Wufei.  
_  
Le chinois fut surpris par la phrase de l'américain et surtout par l'utilisation de son nom. Pour ne pas écorcher son prénom, l'américain devait se sentir vraiment coupable._  
  
-Cherche plutôt un moyen de nous sortir d'ici shazi.  
  
-Vi Fei-Fei _répondit Duo retrouvant son enthousiasme._  
  
-C'est Wufei.  
  
_Les disputes de nos deux pilotes détendirent l'atmosphère mais le problème n'était pas résolu pour autant, il allait falloir résister à la torture et trouver un moyen de s'échapper or le stratège du groupe n'était plus parmi eux...  
  
Nos quatres g-boys se retrouvèrent trois jours dans le noir total avec un maigre repas distribué à midi et un merveilleux robinet qui fuyait, les gouttes les narguant à chaque seconde [clin d'oeil au film adapté du joueur d'échecs de Stefan Zweig] Au bout du troisième jour, les interrogatoires commençaient mais les g-boys étaient entraînés et ne révélaient rien, se soutenant entre eux. Le mystérieux adversaire de Duo n'était toujours pas apparu. Les g-boys désespéraient de s'échapper et personne n'avaient de leur nouvelle ni pouvait les localiser, les ozzies les ayant emmener dans une base ultra-secrète et ultra-protégé.  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. pourquoi es tu parti 3 ?

**auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
  
Genre : yaoi, OOC...  
  
Couple : 02&04  
           
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
rappel:bryan carter=quatre R. winner  
  
réponse aux reviews des chapitres précédents :  
  
  
poufette : **merci pour tes reviews^^toujours aussi gentille^^t'es adorable^^Tu me donnes toujours envie d'écrire^^Quat-chan dans le camp des méchants... et oui c'est rare mais j'ai du mal avec le Quat-chan angélique... Bon pour l'attente... ouais comme même un mois... Gomen^^  
**  
Yami-rose :** Quatre se fait encore désirer... et oui ça va pas être si simple^^Je suis une sadique moi^^ Merci pour ta review^^  
**  
Chris 52 : **pas la peine de me mettre les organisations syndicales sur le dos voici la suite^^ Ouf je l'ai échappé belle^^ gros bisous^^  
**  
Daisuki : **Mici pour ta review^^ Ah ah quand Quat-chan va t-il recouvrer la mémoire...? et les retrouvailles comment vont-elles se dérouler ? Autant de questions qui vont trouver leur réponse petit à petit^^Sinon c'est pas drôle^^  
**  
Onna Heera : **kikou miss^^On reconnaît la fan de Wufei avec ses injustices... tout de suite les grands mots... Ah là là... bah la voilà la suite... un mois après certes mais bon elle est là^^  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

  
_POURQUOI ES TU PARTI  ? CHAPITRE 3  
  
  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POV d'HEERO :  
  
  
  
Cela fait 15 jours que nous sommes ici, 15 jours que nous vivons la même routine, être réveillés à 5 heures du matin chacun à tour de rôle, passer sous une douche glaciale histoire d'être fin prêt pour l'interrogatoire, subir le sarcasme de Lady une pendant la dite séance de torture alors que les ozzies nous font bien payés toutes les humiliations que nous leur avons fait subir. Puis retour à la cellule vers 15 heures où on nous balance comme du bétail. L'heure du repas à 19 heures, un seul repas : on ne leur coûte vraiment pas chers à ces ozzies... J'ai essayé de trouver une faille dans leur système mais en vain, visiblement cette base regroupe les soldats les mieux entraînés de Krushrénada, je pense même que c'est sa garde personnelle et dans ce cas si nous trouvons une faille nous mettrons nos ennemis dans une fâcheuse position...  
Il faut à tout prix sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, j'ai bien l'impression que notre groupe se divise, il n'est plus aussi soudé mais il faut dire qu'avec ce que nous font vivre les ozzies c'est normal de péter un câble, si l'on rajoute à cela les remords de Duo de nous avoir entraînés là-dedans, la rage de Wufei d'être aux mains de Treize surtout que celui-çi le fait venir tous les jours dans son bureau et Wufei en sort tel un zombie, il se recroqueville dans un coin et ne parle plus malgré mes questions insistantes. Trowa, lui, reste calme et indifférent enfin c'est ce qu'il veut nous faire croire, tout comme moi qui reste froid et impassible mais quand l'un de nos coéquipiers revient de la séance de torture à moitié inconscient, on regrette bien de ne pas pouvoir montrer nos émotions, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Même Duo ne nous console pas, il se sent trop coupable et sait que de toute façon ça ne servira à rien puisque nous sommes trop fières pour admettre avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, nous le rejetterons...   
Aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Duo de subir la torture... mais je sais qu'il ne dira rien, j'ai confiance en lui et de toute façon depuis quelques jours il est totalement amorphe... Je m'inquiète pour lui, je ne devrais pas car je n'en ai pas le droit étant le soldat parfait et je ne devrais pas car Duo est le shinigami, il sait se défendre, il ne peut mourir... mais je m'inquiète car il se sent coupable pour notre capture, pour la mort de Quatre, pour l'incendie à l'église Maxwell... et oui je connais cette période de sa vie... Quand j'ai rencontré Duo, à notre toute première rencontre il m'a tiré dessus, et il m'a touché plusieurs fois... alors je me suis mis à faire des recherches sur lui, sur cet homme qui a réussi à ultrapassé le soldat parfait... et j'ai appris son enfance sur L2... Duo ne peut oublier les fantômes du passé à cause de sa culpabilité... Bien qu'il ne le sache pas je le considère comme mon meilleur ami, lui est persuadé que c'est Trowa qui joue ce rôle mais c'est faux, Trowa est mon confident, il me comprend mieux que quiconque car on est pareils, deux soldats solitaires qui n'ont aucune attache, qui se battent car c'est tous ce qu'on leur a appris... Ce n'est pas la même chose pour Wufei qui se bat, lui, pour venger ses ancêtres.  
J'espère que Duo ne reviendra pas plus amoché moralement de cette séance de torture... les ozzies pensent qu'il est sur le point de craquer alors ils s'acharnent sur lui mais ils se trompent... Duo ne craquera pas, il se sent déjà assez coupable comme ça alors il ne vendra pas les rebelles.  
  
  
  
  
**POV de BRYAN**  
  
  
  
  
Je trouve ça bizarre, mon frère refuse catégoriquement que je m'approche des pilotes de gundam... mais pourquoi ? Justement je veux les rencontrer, j'ai l'impression qu'ils peuvent répondre à certaines de mes questions... Cela fait 15 jours qu'ils sont là et n'ont rien révélés... j'avoue que je les admire... j'ai déjà vu les méthodes de torture de Lady une et je ne crois pas qu'à leur place je résisterais aussi longtemps...   
Je ne pense pas être vraiment curieux de nature mais là quelque chose me pousse à vouloir voir ces pilotes, je sens cette chose qui grandit en moi, qui provoque un noeud dans mon estomac... cette sensation étrange me saisit les tripes... Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ces pilotes pourtant j'ai l'impression que d'une manière ou une autre ils me connaissent... Je ressens des choses étranges... des sensations étranges comme si quelque chose se réveillait en moi... quelque chose qui avait toujours était là et qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se réveiller... Et ça me fait mal... vraiment mal... je ressens un flot d'émotions, et j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne m'appartiennent pas...  
Il faut que je trouve un moyen de parler à ces pilotes... mais chaque centimètre de la base est surveillé... et Treize, bien qu'étant mon frère, est également mon supérieur hiérarchique alors il ne laissera pas passer cet acte... Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je veux les voir, j'ai besoin de les voir... un besoin vital... Il faut que je réfléchisses, je sais que je suis doué pour élaborer des plans alors je dois en trouver un vite avant que ces pilotes finissent par mourir sous la torture...  
  
  
  
  
  
**POV d'HEERO**  
  
  
  
Ils ramènent Duo, il est vraiment amoché... mais ce n'est pas ses blessures physiques qui m'inquiètent mais plutôt morales... Ces yeux améthystes, d'habitude remplie de joie... bien que nettement moins depuis la mort de Quatre, sont ternes, quasiment sans vie... Duo s'est recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, sa tête entre les genoux... Rien d'étonnant, il fait ça depuis une dizaine de jours... Et moi je reste là, impuissant... ce n'est pas le moment de montrer mes émotions... je dois rester le soldat parfait si je veux avoir une chance de les sortir d'ici vivants... Si je me met à me comporter en accord avec mes sentiments, je vais les déboussoler et ils n'ont pas besoin de ça...   
Soudain je vois Duo trembler, secoué par des sanglots... Non Duo je t'en prie ne pleure pas... je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer... si tu savais combien de fois je t'ai consolé alors que tu cauchemardais... Duo... non... Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer... tu devrais sourire, essayer de nous redonner espoir, nous embêter... Tu es mon meilleur ami Duo... ça me brise de te voir ainsi... Je suis tiraillé entre mon désir de te consoler et le bien-être du groupe... Dois-je être Heero ou le soldat parfait ?   
Mu par une soudaine impulsion, je me lève et m'approche de Duo, je pose une main sur son épaule et il sursaute se recroquevillant davantage sur lui-même... Je me met à caresser ses cheveux, comme je le fais à chaque fois qu'il fait un cauchemar et se met à pleurer... Ce geste l'apaise et il se jette dans mes bras versant toutes les larmes de son coeur... Il a l'air si fragile... Il est loin le shinigami... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ont fait pour qu'il  réagisse comme ça... ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils l'ont brisés... ces ozzies vont me le payer...   
  
  
  
_Duo continuait de pleurer dans les bras du japonais... tout en repensant à sa séance de torture...  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
  
  
  
  
**_note : le prochain chapitre commencera par un flash-back sur la séance de torture et je pense que je devrais élucider le mystère entourant le pourquoi du comment Wufei se retrouve tous les jours avec Treize.  
voilà bisous^^**_  
  
  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. pourquoi es tu parti 4 ?

**auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
  
Genre : yaoi, OOC...  
  
Couple : 02&04  
           
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
rappel:bryan carter=quatre R. winner  
**

  
_POURQUOI ES TU PARTI  ? CHAPITRE 4  
_

  
  
**FLASH-BACK, POV de DUO :**  
Et voilà encore une séance de torture, mais cela fait longtemps que j'y suis indifférent, je suis complètement amorphe... Il n'arrive à rien avec moi, ils se disent que je vais parler parce que je suis faible, désenchanté mais c'est faux je ne les trahirai pas, ni la résistance, ni mes coéquipiers... J'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Et voilà ma tortionnaire, ma très chère Lady une... Toujours avec son regard sadique... cette schizo m'énerve !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me sortir comme connerie aujourd'hui ?   
-Eh bien 02 comment allez-vous ?  
  
Je lui sortirais bien une de mes célèbres piques mais je n'en ai même plus l'envie ni la force. J'aurais bien envie de lui dire : bah ça va bien on me torture alors tout baigne, mais bon je me contente de le penser ça me demande moins d'efforts et elle n'en vaut pas la peine cette vache.  
-Eh bien 02, on n'a même plus le courage de sortir une blague ? Quel dommage ! Je vous pensais plus téméraire, je pensais que vous alliez au moins tenter de vous échapper mais non rien... Vous me décevez beaucoup 02.  
Je ne répond toujours rien, de toute façon ça ne provoquerait qu'un enchaînement de coups alors autant me taire. Elle me regarde dédaigneusement mais j'en ai rien à foutre, je suis vidé, plus aucun espoir... je me sens coupable...  
-Dire que vous ne faites rien alors que c'est à cause de vous que vos coéquipiers sont là, vous les laisser tomber, je ne vous croyez pas aussi lâche.  
  
Ouais, ouais cause toujours....  
-Enfin ça ne devrais plus m'étonner surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec le pilote 04.  
Alors là cette bouffonne dépasse les bornes !!! Elle n'a aucun droit de parler de Quatre.  
-Dire qu'il s'est sacrifié pour vous en se mettant entre votre gundam et le canon. Vous êtes tellement faible qu'il a du vous protégez, vous êtes vraiment inutile, indigne d'être un soldat mais au lieu de vous en rendre compte à la mort du pilote 04, vous avez continuez à piloter et là vous avez condamner vos amis... Et vous ne faites rien pour réparer votre erreur... Vous êtes pitoyable, le pilote 04 aurait du vous laissez mourir, cela aurait épargné bien des souffrances à vos amis.  
-NON C'EST FAUX !!!! TAISEZ-VOUS !!!! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE PARLER DE LUI !!!!! JE VOUS L'INTERDIT !!!! TAISEZ-VOUS !!!  
  
-Et bien on dit que seule la vérité blesse mon cher ami.  
  
-SHUT UP !!!! VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE PETASSE !!!! ça vous amuse de parler des morts ainsi ?! Laissez le reposer en paix !  
  
**FIN POV  
  
**  
_Le jeune homme bien qu'attaché à une chaise, réussit à se lever et avança dangereusement vers Lady une avec un regard haineux. Il fut arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle par les soldats qui s'étaient remis de leur surprise et qui maintenant faisaient payer au natté son acte de révolte le ruant de coups. Duo se défendait avec hargne, il était terriblement en colère, il était blessé, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi et surtout moralement. Mais il ne pouvait rien contre autant de soldats bien armés, ils réussirent à l'immobiliser et Lady Une donna l'ordre de le ramener dans la cellule. Les soldats obéirent, non sans pendant le trajet, s'acharner sur le pilote._  
  
_Quand Duo retourna dans sa cellule, Heero se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol alors que les soldats venaient de le balancer comme un sac à patate. Il constata avec horreur l'état déplorable de son ami qui s'empressa de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la cellule. Heero s'approcha de lui et le consola en caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser puis il déchira un bout de son débardeur pour bander une blessure sérieuse qui saignait énormément. Trowa vint l'aider à panser les multitudes blessures de l'américain tandis que Wufei restait recroquevillé dans son coin. Duo se jeta bientôt dans les bras du japonais en pleurant toutes les larmes de son coeur.  
_  
**FIN FLASH-BACK**  
  
**POV d'HEERO**  
  
Ces soldats me le payeront, ils ont anéantis Duo... et Wufei n'est pas dans un meilleur état... Il reste recroquevillé depuis plus d'une dizaine de jour, sans parler, il mange uniquement car nous insistons, alors pour avoir la paix il accepte de se nourrir. Il va finir par devenir fou dans cette solitude, il n'a jamais considéré la solitude comme une ennemie mais plutôt comme une alliée mais là il ne s'en sortira pas indemne psychologiquement, Duo est brisé et Wufei l'est aussi visiblement. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... Pour Duo se doit être la culpabilité mais Wufei... ça doit avoir un rapport avec Treize, Wufei est amené près de lui tous les après-midi même quand il se fait torturer le matin... Treize doit le détruire psychologiquement... Il a une grande influence sur Wufei, ce dernier l'admire et le respecte en tant qu'ennemi... Mais comment fait-il pour le briser ?  
  
La porte de la cellule s'ouvre de nouveau, comme tous les après-midi les ozzies viennent chercher Wufei et le chinois les suit docilement, il est loin le fier guerrier, prônant la justice et l'honneur... il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide...   
  
**FIN POV **  
**APPARTEMENTS DE TREIZE**  
  
-Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
-A vos ordres.  
  
_Les soldats sortirent laissant le chinois seul et immobile près de la porte, bien qu'il ne soit plus entravé par les soldats ni par ses menottes, le chinois n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'échapper. Il restait planté devant la porte, la tête basse._  
  
-Wufei... _Treize s'approcha de l'adolescent et mit ses bras autour de sa taille murmurant son nom à l'oreille. Il souleva le menton du chinois mais celui-çi fuyait son regard.  
_  
-Wufei regarde-moi.  
  
_Le chinois leva des yeux vides vers le chef d'OZ._  
  
-Ah je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, j'aime le Wufei colérique, combattant...   
  
-C'est toi qui m'a brisé _dit Wufei d'une voix où ne perlait aucune émotion._  
  
_Le général soupira, il ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme ainsi. Il voulait que son adversaire lui tienne tête. Il savait que le seul moment où il obtenait des réactions de la part du jeune homme c'était..._  
_Treize déposa des baisers le long du cou du chinois qui n'eut aucune réaction mais l'homme y était habitué. Il entraîna le chinois vers le lit en le prenant par la main et ce dernier le suivit docilement comme un petit enfant. Le général l'allongea ensuite dans le lit et s'installa à ses côtés.  
_  
-Wufei je veux que tu réagisses... s'il-te-plait.  
  
-Vous m'avez brisé.  
  
-Très bien dans ce cas je vais trouver un autre moyen de te faire réagir.  
  
_Treize s'asseya à califourchon sur le chinois et détacha ses cheveux, il aimait voir son dragon ainsi, ses cheveux libres lui donnaient un air sauvage et sexy en même temps. Il contempla le jeune homme un moment mais devant l'air absent de celui-çi, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il fit glisser une main sous le haut de l'adolescent et caressa le torse imberbe et musclé, il ne vit aucun changement chez Wufei mais de nouveau il s'y attendait. Il enleva le haut de la tunique du pilote ainsi que sa propre chemise. Il déposa de légers baisers sur le cou du jeune homme et descendit vers le torse._ _Il s'attaqua ensuite à un téton et eut la satisfaction d'entendre son partenaire gémir doucement, il lécha et mordilla le petit bout de chair et fit de même avec l'autre._ [Comme ça pas de jaloux^^Non je rigole c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère.] _Les gémissements du jeune homme gagnaient en intensité et Treize continua sa progression. Il déshabilla entièrement le jeune homme et prit sa virilité en main en exerçant un va-et-vient extrêmement lent. Il entendit bientôt les grognements de frustration du chinois.  
_  
-Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs Treize.  
  
-Dans ce cas dis-moi ce que tu veux.  
  
-...  
  
-Eh bien dans ce cas je continue à m'amuser comme tu le dis.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à obtenir ?  
  
-Des réactions.  
  
-Mes gémissements ne te suffisent pas, tu veux que je t'implore.  
  
-Non je veux que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce que tu souhaites, que tu exprimes une envie, que tu vives Wufei !  
  
-Tu m'as brisé.  
  
-C'est faux. A aucun moment je ne t'ai fait du mal, je ne t'ai jamais violé, tu étais toujours consentant.   
  
-C'est bien ça le problème ! Je te laisse faire de moi ce que tu veux, je te laisse me dominer, j'oublie mon honneur pour toi ! Je te suis entièrement soumis, je gémis sous tes caresses et j'en redemande alors que tu es mon ennemi !!  
  
-Wufei...  
  
-Tu imagines à quel point je me répugne !!Je te laisse me toucher, m'embrasser, me déshabiller, je te laisse te libérer en moi... Tu es mon ennemi !! je trahis les autres en faisant ça ! Et le pire de tout c'est que j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour ou plutôt quand tu m'encules parce qu'il n'y a aucun amour là-dedans ! Tu te joues de moi et moi je te laisse faire et le pire c'est que j'aime quand tu me touches, quand tu me caresses... je t'aime tout court et c'est ça mon problème. Je ne suis qu'une distraction pour toi, un ennemi que tu fais plier grâce au sexe ! Je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à te résister et ça me dégoûte alors que je devrais être avec mes compagnons, les soutenir, les aider... Non je suis là et je joue la pute pour toi...   
  
_Le chinois avait les poings serrés de rage et de honte, ses ongles étaient plantées dans sa chair, et le sang qui s'écoulait, tachait le lit. Treize se leva sans un regard pour Wufei et se dirigea vers une pièce de la chambre, il referma la porte ensuite.   
Wufei resta entendu sur le lit fixant un poing invisible mais il fut interrompu par une personne qui toquait à la porte._  
  
-Treize tu es là ? Treize ? Frangin tu es là ?   
  
*Parfait il n'est pas là, je vais pouvoir me saisir de ses passes et ainsi faire croire aux soldats que j'ai l'autorisation de voir les prisonniers en espérant que je ne croise ni mon frère ni Zechs et encore moins lady une parce que genre parano tu fais pas mieux... Bon faudrait peut-être que je me bouge de ce couloir moi ! J'ouvre la porte rapidement et la referme après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.*  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
*Et merde!*  
  
-Et vous qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans les appartements de mon frère... à moitié nu... je vois...  
  
_Le blond regarda le chinois qui avait les yeux écarquillés et était livide._  
*Quoi il veut ma photo le chinetoque et c'est quoi cette drôle de sensation que je ressens... j'ai l'impression de le connaitre...*  
  
*Je n'arrive pas à le croire... C'est Quatre... il n'était pas mort... mais il est bizarre... j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reconnaît pas... serait-il amnésique ? ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses... Il a appelé Treize en disant "frangin"... alors Treize nous manipule depuis si longtemps... Il a récupéré Quatre et lui a fait croire qu'ils étaient parents pour s'assurer de sa coopération... Treize tu es pire que ce que je croyais !! Je te hais !!!*  
-Il t'a menti ce n'est pas ton frère _dit wufei en se rhabillant_.  
  
-Pourquoi je vous croirais ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.  
  
-Je suis sur que tu sens au fond de toi qu'il te ment et que tu sens aussi que tu peux me faire confiance. Tu sens des choses que les autres ne peuvent sentir.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Je suis un pilote de gundam... _le chinois marqua une pose_... je suis un pilote de gundam tout comme toi.  
**A SUIVRE_  
_**

  
  


  



	5. pourquoi es tu parti 5 ?

  
**auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
  
Genre : yaoi, OOC...LEMON(01&03)  
  
Couple : 02&04, 01&03   
           
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
rappel:bryan carter=quatre R. winner**

**_POURQUOI ES TU PARTI  ? CHAPITRE 5_**

  
  
Cela fait une heure qu'ils ont emmenés Wufei et cela fait une heure que Duo est revenu de son interrogatoire et qu'il sanglote dans mes bras alors que nous sommes assis sur le sol froid de la cellule. Je lui caresse les cheveux pour l'apaiser et lui murmure des mots encourageants lui disant qu'on va s'en sortir, que bientôt tout sera terminé mais je n'arrive pas à le calmer. Il est à la limite de l'hystérie. Je le berce doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer mais ça ne marche pas, je commence à désespérer de pouvoir le consoler. Soudain il se met à parler.  
  
-C'est ma faute... tout est de ma faute.  
  
Ah je vois, sa culpabilité refait surface bien qu'elle ai toujours été présente.  
  
-Chut... calme toi... on va s'en sortir, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout le monde fait des erreurs même moi.  
  
J'essaye de le rassurer mais il ne m'écoute pas, il s'éloigne de moi se mettant contre le mur et il se balance doucement, la tête sur ses genoux et les bras autour de ses jambes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ont fait ?  
  
-C'est ma faute... il est mort pour me protéger mais je ne le mérite pas, il aurait du me laisser mourir, laisser ce canon m'atteindre.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui raconte ? Qui est mort ? Et cette histoire de canon ?  
  
-Quat-chan je suis désolé... tellement désolé...  
  
Quatre ? Il parle de Quatre mais Quatre a disparu... je parie que cette Lady Une lui a menti et lui a embrouillé l'esprit pour le fragiliser encore plus. Celle-la, quand je sortirais d'ici, je la tuerais très lentement.  
Je m'avance vers Duo et le prend de nouveau dans mes bras l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Il continue à pleurer et je commence à lui parler doucement, tendrement pour ne pas plus l'effrayer.  
  
-Duo c'est faux, tu n'es pas responsable de la disparition de Quatre. Lady une t'a menti, certes Quatre t'a protégé d'un canon un jour mais il n'en ai pas mort car tu as réagi rapidement et tu l'as sauvé.   
  
-Non c'est faux.  
  
-C'est la vérité Duo, jamais je ne te mentirais. Lady une veut te briser mais tu ne dois pas la laisser faire. Tu dois lutter Duo. Où est passé le shinigami qui terrasse ses ennemis grâce à sa danse mortelle ? Duo nous avons besoin de toi.  
  
-C'est faux, vous me détestez parce qu'à cause de moi vous souffrez enfermés ici.  
  
-Non Duo on ne t'en veux pas.  
  
J'essaye de le convaincre mais il refuse obstinément de m'écouter cherchant à s'éloigner de moi mais je le serre dans mes bras empêchant quelconque tentative de fuite. Il faut le ramener à la raison et vite. Je sens un bras autour de ma taille... Trowa... il s'est joint à nous et nous protège tous les deux dans une douce étreinte. Il a une main autour de nos tailles et sa tête repose sur celle de Duo qui se calme instantanément. Trowa lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille mais je n'arrive pas à entendre. Je sens un sentiment m'envahir... la jalousie... Je ne pensais pas que Trowa pouvait être si tendre. Puis Trowa se redresse légèrement posant sa tête contre mon torse et je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon cou et je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir. Jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de lui. Sans y réfléchir davantage, je pose mes lèvres sur son cou y déposant de petits baisers. Puis je me rend compte de ce que je suis en train de faire et cache ma tête au creux de son épaule... je dois être tout rouge... qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Je sais que mon entraînement de soldat parfait a été mis à rude épreuve depuis que nous sommes ici mais de là à suivre mes pulsions sur un coup de tête... même si son cou était si tentant... Soudain je sens deux lèvres se posaient sur mon cou... Trowa... Trowa me fait un suçon, c'est si bon de sentir ses lèvres sucer et aspirer ma peau. Puis il s'arrête et me regarde, je me perd dans ses deux émeraudes. Quand je reviens à la réalité, je prend conscience que Trowa me regarde toujours alors que Duo s'est endormi contre mon épaule. Trowa prend Duo comme une jeune mariée et l'amène un peu plus loin l'allongeant doucement ne voulant pas aggraver ses blessures. Puis il revient vers moi et me fixe de nouveau. Je rougis et baisse la tête, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... je ne sais pas comment expliquer mon geste. Puis il se lève et là mon coeur rate un battement... m'en voudrait-il ? Si c'était le cas il ne m'aurait pas répondu en me faisant un suçon. Je me sens amené contre son torse, Trowa est assis dos au mur et il me tient dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et soupire de soulagement. Je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou, il y pose des baisers papillons puis mordille un peu ma peau alors que je me mord les lèvres pour ne pas gémir mais il s'arrête... dommage, j'aurais voulu aller plus loin. Je sens ses lèvres près de mon oreille, il souffle au creux de mon oreille me faisant frémir puis me dit :  
  
-Je te laisse les commandes.  
  
Et bien je n'en demandais pas tant mais cette idée me plaît, je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et je me retourne me mettant à califourchon sur ses genoux... j'ai hâte d'entendre ses gémissements. Je commence par l'embrasser tendrement passant ma langue sur ses lèvres puis ayant acquis le passage je laisse ma langue aller à l'encontre de son homologue et je lâche un soupir quand nos deux langues s'entremêlent alors que Trowa resserre sa prise autour de ma taille amenant nos virilités à se toucher et là nous gémissons tous les deux. Il est déjà bien excité mais il n'a encore rien vu, je suis bien décidé à lui montrer le paradis. Heureusement nous n'avons plus nos menottes, Lady une les ayant jugées inutiles vu nos blessures et notre état psychologique, j'ai donc une totale liberté de mouvement ce qui m'est très utile vu que d'une main je caresse le torse de mon vis-à-vis se faufilant sous sa chemise alors que l'autre main dessine le contour de ses hanches et tout ça sans rompre notre baiser laissant Trowa à bout de souffle... après tout je ne suis pas le soldat parfait pour rien. J'attend qu'il reprenne un rythme un peu près régulier puis lui retire son t-shirt m'attaquant immédiatement à un téton que je lèche, suce et mordille laissant Trowa dans un état second. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers lui tout en m'occupant de deuxième téton et je vois qu'il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. J'aime le voir ainsi, dominé par le désir et le plaisir. Puis je lèche avidement son torse et joue avec ma langue au niveau du nombril, ma langue se faufilant à l'intérieur pour le chatouiller et je ne m'attarde pas plus voulant arriver très vite à l'essentiel. Je descend encore un peu et ouvre sa braguette avec mes dents. Visiblement cela plaît à Trowa qui pose un regard embrumé de désir sur moi attendant la suite avec impatience. Tiens ça me donne une idée, je lui enlève son pantalon alors qu'il m'aide en soulevant son basin mais je lui laisse son boxer, Trowa me regarde en me posant une question muette mais je me contente de lui sourire. Il hausse un sourcil devant ce sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon pour lui.   
Je lui écarte les jambes et baisse ma tête au niveau de son entrejambe, je pose de légers baisers sur son membre dressé à travers le tissus excitant davantage mon compagnon qui met sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'inciter à le prendre en bouche mais je compte le laisser mariner encore un peu... Je remonte vers ses lèvres et les prend dans un baiser passionné alors que ma main s'active en faisant des va-et-vient à travers son boxer. Je sens sa virilité gonfler davantage alors que j'étouffe ses gémissements grâce aux baisers mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. J'arrête mes mouvements sur son sexe m'attirant un grognement de frustration et je remet ma tête au niveau de son entrejambe prenant son sexe en bouche à travers le tissus. Trowa se mord fortement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier et moi je me délecte de la vue de ce visage en sueur, de ce plaisir qui monte en lui, de sa respiration saccadée alors que je continue de l'exciter en léchant son membre mouillant son boxer qui se colle à sa peau. Puis je m'arrête et reprend mes mouvements de va-et-vient avec ma main alors que je dépose mes lèvres sur son cou lui rendant la moitié de sa pièce en lui faisant un suçon montrant ma domination sur lui. Mais je pousse un hoquet de surprise quand sa main empoigne ma virilité, visiblement il a décidé de ne plus rester inactif et de me torturer un peu. Je le regarde alors qu'il me sourit espièglement visiblement il veut me persuader que j'ai tout à y gagner en m'activant. Je sens sa main s'activer sur mon sexe de plus en plus rapidement alors que mon jean commence à devenir très très très serré. Alors je décide d'arrêter mes mouvements sur son membre alors que lui fait de même avec un sourire victorieux au visage... tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre, je lui enlève son boxer et enlève mes vêtements par la même occasion. Je me saisis de sa virilité et recommence à le stimuler alors que lui pose ses lèvres sur mon cou le léchant et mordillant et fait de même avec mon torse. Il veut lui aussi goûter ma peau mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps accélérant mes mouvements alors qu'il pose sa tête contre le mur pour supporter le plaisir qu'il ressent. Puis je remplace ma main par ma bouche, je lèche et suce goulûment son membre alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mes fesses les tenant fermement. Il se libère bientôt en moi alors que je récolte toute sa semence et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour savourer au maximum ce goût si particulier, Trowa se penche aussitôt et capture mes lèvres pour partager un long baiser goûtant par la même occasion à sa propre semence. Puis je le regarde dans les yeux lui demandant s'il est sur de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout, il me répond par un sourire encourageant. Je souris à mon tour déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais je me sens soulevé et posé contre le mur, Trowa s'assoit à califourchon sur moi et s'apprête à s'empaler de lui-même mais je le stoppe.  
  
-ça va faire mal sans préparation.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça _me répond t-il en me souriant._  
  
Il continue d'abaisser son bassin et s'empale de lui-même faisant une légère grimace de douleur. Je lui caresse le torse pour essayer de lui faire oublier la douleur et je commence à torturer un des ses tétons avec ma langue puis remonte vers son cou y laissant de nombreux suçons. Je me délecte de l'extase que je lis sur son visage, sa respiration auparavant saccadée se fait plus régulière alors qu'il commence à s'habituer à cette intrusion en lui. Il commence à se mouvoir légèrement puis le rythme devient plus soutenu et l'heure de la délivrance arrive et nous explosons tous deux à l'unisson, moment euphorique et éphémère que nous partageons ensemble. Trowa se retire et s'accoste au mur écartant les bras en une invitation que je m'empresse de saisir me blottissant dans ses bras protecteurs. Il ne m'a pas dit les mots que j'attendais mais je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt tout comme moi. Je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour moi depuis ce jour où il m'a fait confiance en s'ouvrant à moi, le jour où je me suis auto-détruit et qu'il m'a recueilli et soigné, pendant un mois entier il a veillé sur moi, j'étais pourtant un parfait inconnu mais il a pris le risque de me laisser entrer dans sa vie. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu que j'étais tout comme lui un soldat et que c'était pour ça qu'il m'était venu en aide. Je me rappelle lui avoir donné un conseil : suivre ses émotions car j'avais bien vu que tout comme moi il portait un masque pour ne pas blesser les autres. Ce jour-là il m'a accordé sa confiance et son amitié alors que moi j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui me ressemblait et me comprenait. Au fil du temps nos liens d'amitié se sont resserrés et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Nous sommes devenus inséparables, chacun s'inquiétant pour l'autre quand il partait en mission, chacun cherchant l'autre inconsciemment à chaque fois que l'autre manquait à l'appel. Et maintenant nous ne faisons plus qu'un et j'ai retrouvé espoir... espoir en la vie, espoir en l'avenir... espoir de sortir d'ici vivant, espoir de pouvoir aimer et d'être aimer en retour, espoir de pouvoir vivre librement... Maintenant que je suis avec lui, que je veux le protéger, je me sens invincible, le perfect soldier est de retour pour veiller sur celui qu'il aime.  
  
**A SUIVRE  
**


	6. pourquoi es tu parti 6

**auteur : **misao girl**  
  
e-mail :** misaogirl@aol.com**  
  
disclaimer : **les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
**  
Genre : **yaoi, OOC...**  
  
Couple : **02&04, 13&05**  
           
notes : ***...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!   
  
**Réponse aux reviews** :   
  
**Poucycatt** : kikou^^Merci pour ta review^^Je me suis dit que pour une fois ce serait bien un Quat-chan un peu différent de l'ange qu'il est dans la série^^Je l'aime bien comme ça^^  
  
**Mimi yui **: toi qui aime le couple 13&5 tu vas être ravie car ce chapitre est focalisé sur eux^^Et le 01&03 est en effet super^^surtout quand duo est endormi comme tu l'as si bien dit^^  
  
**Yami-rose** : Yes un lemon 01&03^^ça m'étonne pas que t'aime(dès qu'on met Heero en seme...)gros bisous^^  
  
**Onna Heera **: Vi ça aurait été bête que Duo se réveille pendant les ébats de nos deux muets^^(enfin plus muets du tout dans ces moments là^^)Bon ce chapitre est centré sur la relation 13&05 donc il y aura ton chéri^^  
  
**  
rappel : bryan carter=quatre R. winner**

POURQUOI ES TU PARTI ? CHAPITRE 6  


  
  
-Tu imagines à quel point je me répugne !! Je te laisse me toucher, m'embrasser, me déshabiller, je te laisse te libérer en moi... Tu es mon ennemi !! Je trahis les autres en faisant ça ! Et le pire de tout c'est que j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour ou plutôt quand tu m'encules parce qu'il n'y a aucun amour là-dedans ! Tu te joues de moi et moi je te laisse faire et le pire c'est que j'aime quand tu me touches, quand tu me caresses... je t'aime tout court et c'est ça mon problème. Je ne suis qu'une distraction pour toi, un ennemi que tu fais plier grâce au sexe ! Je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à te résister et ça me dégoûte alors que je devrais être avec mes compagnons, les soutenir, les aider... Non je suis là et je joue la pute pour toi...   
  
_Le chinois avait les poings serrés de rage et de honte, ses ongles étaient plantées dans sa chair, et le sang qui s'écoulait  tachait le lit. Treize se leva sans un regard pour Wufei et se dirigea vers une pièce de la chambre, il referma la porte ensuite. L'homme était assis sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain alors que son dos s'appuyait sur le rebord de la baignoire, une de ses jambes étaient étendu tandis que l'autre était pliée et qu'elle était maintenu par ses mains près de son torse. Sa tête reposait sur son genou plié alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer.  
_  
  
**POV DE TREIZE **  
     
  
Me croit-il si insensible ? Pour lui je serais donc incapable d'aimer... incapable de l'aimer lui... Alors à ses yeux, je ne suis qu'un manipulateur... Il est persuadé que je ne puisse pas l'aimer, que je ne puisse pas succomber à sa beauté et à son charme... Mais comment ne pas se laisser envoûter par ces magnifiques yeux noirs si dignes et fiers, par cette fierté qui se dégage de tout son être mais aussi par cette fragilité et cette innocence, dues à son âge, qu'il essaye de cacher pour ne pas paraître faible... Ne comprend t-il pas que c'est cette contradiction entre sa force et son innocence qui fait son charme, qui fait ce qu'il est, qui entraîne sa victoire... leur victoire car tous les pilotes de gundam ont cette fragilité mais c'est normal ce ne sont que des enfants... [Heero : omae o korosu !!! Misao : Heero dépose ce flingue sinon je t'enlève ton Trowa... après tous ce que j'ai fait pour toi tu oses me menacer ! Heero : bon vu que j'ai eu mon lemon j'oublie ce malencontreux accident... Misao : ^__^) Enfant ? C'est donc comme ça que je le considère... je suis donc tombé amoureux d'un enfant ? Non ce n'est pas ça, Wufei n'est pas un enfant, il me l'a démontré plusieurs fois que ce soit en tant qu'ennemi ou amant. Alors comment puis-je le considérer ? Ce n'est plus un enfant mais pas encore un homme... dans ce cas le terme à utiliser est "adolescent". Mais puis-je vraiment le qualifier d'adolescent ? De nos jours, en ces temps de guerre, existe t-il des adolescents ? Définitivement non... Les pilotes de gundam en sont le meilleur exemple... Avant que cette fichue guerre ne commence, il y avait des adolescents qui pouvaient être insouciants, penser à trouver une copine ou aller au cinéma mais maintenant... Maintenant les adolescents sont des soldats dès leur plus jeune âge, on leur donne une arme à la main... Ils font d'eux des soldats parce qu'ils viennent des colonies... Ils viennent des colonies et n'ont donc pas le droit au bonheur, ils n'ont pas le droit de penser à des futilités, ils doivent se battre pour vivre... Je n'avais jamais pensé aux pilotes de gundam ainsi... Avant je ne voyais que leur force, des ennemis redoutables qu'il faut à tout prix éliminé... Mais quand j'ai rencontré Wufei, quand j'ai livré ce duel à l'épée contre lui, j'ai compris que je me trompais, que jamais plus je ne pourrais le considérer en tant qu'ennemi... Comment pouvoir rester insensible devant cette tristesse qui se lisait dans son regard alors qu'il essayait de la camoufler par la haine ? Mon dragon m'a conduit à ma perte... Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me bat... Que dois-je faire ? Comment dois-je me comporter avec lui ? Je suis un monstre, je lui ai ôté son innocence, je l'ai souillé... Comment me faire pardonner ? Comment espérer une deuxième chance ? Après ce que je lui ai fait ? Après ce que je lui cache ? Je l'ai laissé se morfondre dans sa souffrance alors que je pouvais l'aider, que je pouvais lui rendre son sourire... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi ? Je dis l'aimer mais je ne fais pas ce que je devrais faire pour  le rendre heureux... Je ne le protège même pas... Je le laisse se faire torturer et je rajoute à sa souffrance en le faisant venir tous les après-midi dans mes appartements pour le faire mien... Je suis un monstre... Je ne le mérite pas... Je ne peux pas le retenir à mes côtés... Mais je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps : lui redonner espoir...   
  
_Pendant que Treize réfléchissait enfermé dans sa salle de bain, Bryan s'était retrouvé en face de Wufei qui après s'être vêtu de façon décente, entama une discussion avec son ami qui ne se souvenait plus de lui. Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard bien que Wufei ai l'avantage après avoir affirmé au blond qu'il était en fait un pilote de gundam disparu au combat. Bien que l'arabe nia obstinément cette affirmation il n'en est pas moins qu'il fut troublé par elle et qu'il se livrait à un duel intérieur alors que le chinois continuait de l'observer._  
  
**POV DE WUFEI**  
  
Je ne pensais vraiment plus te revoir... J'étais persuadé que tu étais mort, j'avais perdu espoir depuis longtemps... Et tu es là devant moi amnésique et partisan de OZ... Je n'arrive pas à croire que Treize se soit abaissé à te convaincre qu'il est de ta famille pour t'inclure dans ses rangs.... Comment a t-il osé ?! Depuis que nous sommes prisonniers ici, ils ne cessent de se servir de moi, de me toucher, de me murmurer des mots doux alors qu'il n'en pense rien... Et il dit m'aimer... Quel manipulateur ! Sale hypocrite tu vas me le payer ! Comment ai-je pu m'enticher d'un monstre comme toi ! Tu ne fais que m'utiliser tout comme Quatre... Crois-tu vraiment que je vais rejoindre ta cause ?! Jamais ! Tu m'entends jamais je ne ferais une telle chose !! Et Quatre non plus ne se serait pas abaissé à cela si tu ne l'avais pas manipulé... Je te hais... Je te hais et t'aime en même temps... Mais puis-je te pardonner ? Tu m'as caché que mon ami était vivant et tu l'as utilisé... Puis-je vraiment te pardonner ? Ne serait-ce pas une trahison envers Quatre si je te pardonne ? Comment puis-je même penser à te pardonner ? Tu m'as détruit, tu as profité de ta supériorité pour me soumettre à tes désirs... A cause de toi je n'ai plus rien du guerrier fier que j'étais... Je ne suis plus qu'une loque... Je fais honte à mes ancêtres, à ma défunte femme... Elle aussi est morte par ta faute... Et malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer... On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, et bien pour moi il rend à la fois aveugle mais aussi stupide !   
  
_Un bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe se fit soudain entendre faisant sortir Treize de son refuge..._  
  
**A SUIVRE   
  
commentaire : **on ne tue pas la fanfikeuse!! Un peu de suspense ça fait pas de mal^^  
**  
  
**  
  



	7. pourquoi es tu parti 7 ?

**auteur : **misao girl**  
  
e-mail :** misaogirl@aol.com**  
  
disclaimer : **les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
**  
Genre : **yaoi, OOC...**  
  
Couple : **02&04, 13&05, 01&03**  
           
notes : ***...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!   
  
**Réponse aux reviews** :   
  
**Poufette** : comment ça tu comprend rien à la fin? Tu comprend pas qui tombe? Bah tu le sauras là^^bonne lecture^^  
  
**Pousycatt** : Kikou^^Merci pour tes compliments^^J'aime bien m'arrêter aux moments les plus intéressants^^Je suis sadique^^Voilà la suite^^Je suis allé vite, j'ai même pas pris une semaine.^^  
  
**Daisuki **: Merci pour ta review^^Quand est-ce que Quat-chan va retrouver Duo ? Tu verras...  
  
**Yami-rose** : Kikou^^Ce chapitre va t-il se passer selon tes prévisions ? Tu verras^^gros bisous^^

**POURQUOI ES TU PARTI ? CHAPITRE 7**

  
  
_Un bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe se fit soudain entendre faisant sortir Treize de son refuge...   
Il regarda d'abord le lit mais ne vit pas le chinois. Il parcourut des yeux le reste de la pièce jusqu'à trouver Wufei... Le chinois était en compagnie de Quatre... Treize eut un pincement au coeur en voyant l'asiatique tenant dans ses bras le blond et le berçant. Mais il ressentit aussi de la tristesse pour Quatre qui se tenait fermement la tête entre les mains et hurlait de douleur. Il se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes mais quand il s'agenouilla près d'eux, le chinois lui hurla de ne pas s'approcher de son ami. Treize en fut blessé mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant voyant que son amant n'arrivait pas à calmer l'arabe. _  
  
-Grand frère aide-moi s'il-te-plait.  
  
_Wufei regarda son ami surpris. Puis il fut rejoint par le chef d'Oz._  
  
-Je suis là petit frère.  
  
_Treize passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds pour apaiser l'empathe qui se relaxa sous cette caresse. Wufei regarda Treize avec étonnement, il ne pensait pas voir son ennemi si tendre avec un pilote de gundam même si ce dernier avait montré beaucoup de tendresse et de patience à son égard lors de leurs ébats. Wufei éprouva une pointe de jalousie en les voyant ainsi, si proches mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Il fut surpris à nouveau en contastant que le blond n'était plus dans ses bras mais dans ceux de Treize et qu'il s'était calmé et s'était endormi. Le général se leva et déposa son précieux fardeau dans le lit avant de se retourner pour affronter les questions et surtout la colère du chinois. Wufei regarda Treize dans les yeux en tentant dans un premier temps de se remettre de sa surprise puis il sentit toute sa colère revenir à la charge... Il avait été dupé par son amant... Il serra les poings de rage tout en lançant un regard noir à Treize et tenta de garder un minimum de calme pour ne pas se ruer sur le général avant d'entendre ses explications.   
_  
-Tu dois me haïr.  
  
-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point _vociféra Wufei._  
  
-Je vais tout te raconter, je te dois bien ça *et peut-être qu'ainsi tu me pardonneras.*  
  
-Je t'écoute. _Le chinois croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur face au lit où Treize s'était assis près de l'arabe et il caressait tendrement ses cheveux rendant inconsciemment Wufei encore plus furieux. Mais ce geste était devenu naturel pour le général qui utilisait cette méthode pour calmer le blond lors de ses crises qui étaient devenues de plus en plus récentes depuis sa bataille contre les autres pilotes de gundam.   
  
_-Nous avons capturé Quatre alors qu'il effectuait visiblement une mission suicide, s'il ne s'est pas auto-détruit c'est que son système a été endommagé lors du combat. Mais son gundam a été gravement endommagé et lui a été gravement blessé. Il était dans le coma et s'est réveillé deux semaines plus tard, là nous avons su qu'il était amnésique. Au début, il a été méfiant car il se croyait dans un hôpital militaire et j'ai donc inventer cette histoire de fraternité entre nous pour le convaincre que je n'étais pas un ennemi. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais le chef d'Oz et que lui était mon frère et qu'il était également un soldat. Je me suis dit qu'il serait stupide de ne pas utiliser le talent du pilote 04 et que grâce à lui je pourrais vous battre. Au fur et à mesure, Quatre s'est habitué à cette nouvelle vie et s'est rapproché de moi car j'étais son seul point de repère me faisant passer pour un membre de sa famille. Peu à peu, des liens très forts d'amitié se sont tissés entre nous et j'en suis venu à le protéger de tout le considérant vraiment comme mon petit frère.  
  
-Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?! Tu es incapable de te lier à qui que ce soit ! Tu es un égoiste et un manipulateur !  
  
-Je n'en attendais pas moins. Mais que tu l'admettes ou non je me suis attaché à Quatre et j'ai compris quelque chose d'important à ses côtés.  
  
-...  
  
-J'ai compris ce que vous enduriez. Avant je ne vous voyiez que comme des ennemis que je devais à tout pris abattre...  
  
-Et maintenant ?  
  
-Je comprend votre idéal et votre souffrance. Quand je vous vois combattre, je vois des hommes et non des pions que je dois abattre. A vrai dire je vois des enfants... Des enfants qui se battent pour avoir la vie dont ils rêvent... Des enfants qui souffrent pour leur idéal...   
  
-Je ne suis pas un enfant, je te l'ai démontré il me semble.  
  
-Oui en effet _sourit Treize._ Mais j'ai quand même envie de te protéger.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection.  
  
-Je l'aurais parié mais ça ne change rien à mes sentiments.  
  
-Tu n'as aucun sentiment.  
  
-Tu sais que c'est faux et tu te ments à toi-même. De quoi as-tu peur Wufei ?  
  
-Je ne crains personne.  
  
-Sais-tu pourquoi tu te bats ?  
  
-Je me bats pour la justice et pour venger mes ancêtres et surtout ma femme morte par ta faute. Tu ne pourras pas ébranler mes convictions.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que cherche. Vois-tu depuis que Quatre est à mes côtés, je doute de mon idéal. Je ne veux pas me battre contre des enfants.  
  
-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas...  
  
-Un enfant... Je sais. Tu es vraiment têtu, c'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi, tout comme ton sens exarcébé de l'honneur et de la justice.  
  
_Wufei regarda Treize méfiant mais il lut de la sincérité dans le regard de son ainé._  
  
-Et maintenant ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux prendre aucune décision hative.  
  
-M'aimes-tu ?  
  
-Tu connais déjà la réponse.  
  
-Je veux l'entendre.  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
-Alors aide moi à sauver mes compagnons.  
  
-Je ne peux pas.  
  
-Tu dis t'être attaché à Quatre et à moi, dans ce cas aide-nous.  
  
-Wufei... Je ne peux pas vous aider mais je ne vous empêcherais pas de vous évader.  
_  
Le chinois le regarda suspicieusement mais décida pour une fois d'écouter ses sentiments.  
_  
-Merci.  
  
-Il faut attendre le réveil de Quatre et lui donner le choix. Mais il ne voudra peut-être pas te suivre...  
  
-Il faut lui avouer la vérité.  
  
-Tu t'en chargeras.  
  
-Trop aimable.  
  
-Tu es son ami, c'est toi qui peut lui amener toutes les réponses dont il a besoin.  
  
-On le fait à deux.  
  
-Tu ne me rejettes plus ?  
  
-Je fais une trêve pour l'instant.  
  
-Quelle bonne nouvelle. Dans ce cas réfléchissons à ce que nous allons lui dire et mettons nous d'accord pour être les plus objectifs possible.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Viens donc t'asseoir.  
  
-Je préfére le sol.  
  
-Comme tu voudras mais je te promet de ne pas te toucher.  
  
-Dans ce cas. _Le chinois se dirigea vers le lit et s'asseya à une distance raisonnable du général.  
_  
-Bien on commence par quoi ? Je ne sais rien de son passé alors je ne pourrais que lui parler de son rôle dans la guerre, le reste tu devras t'en occuper seul.  
  
-Hn. Bah ça va être dur... il a 29 soeurs...  
  
-29 soeurs ? Non c'est impossible.  
  
-Et pourtant.  
  
-Mais c'étaient des lapins ces parents ?!  
  
_L'asiatique se mit à rire, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre une telle chose de la bouche de Treize._  
  
-C'est la première fois que j'arrive à te faire rire. Tu devrais d'ailleurs le faire plus souvent, tu as un sourire magnifique.   
  
_Wufei rougit, Treize pouvait être adorable et terriblement désarmant quand il le voulait. Leur discussion s'arrêta quand il constatèrent que le blond s'éveillait.  
_  
-Tout va bien petit frère ?  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas mon frère.  
  
_Treize regarda Quatre surpris, l'arabe était en colère et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Wufei fut également étonné par cet excès de colère chez l'empathe.  
_  
-Quatre que se passe t-il ?  
  
-Wufei tu es là ? Que fais-tu là sans rien faire ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu contre lui ?   
_  
L'empathe sentit une confusion chez son ami et tenta de lire en lui.  
_  
-Tu es amoureux de lui ?!  
  
-Et toi comment ça se fait que tu es retrouvé tes souvenirs ?  
  
-J'ai fait un rêve étrange et tout m'est revenu à l'esprit.  
  
************************  
  
**  
FLASHBACK  
  
POV DE QUATRE **  
  
Je suis de nouveau dans ce lieu si sombre où le néant régne en maître. Je ne vois rien, n'entend rien. Je suis perdu et j'ai peur... D'habitude j'ai peur mais là je sens que quelque chose est différent... Je regarde autour de moi mais ne voit rien d'inhabituel. Je commence à avancer doucement, prudemment, à l'écoute d'un quelconque bruit... Mais toujours rien... J'ai l'esprit embrouillé comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans cet endroit. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose et que c'est pour ça que je ne peux sortir d'ici... J'ai encore les séquelles de mon malaise de tout à l'heure... Ce chinois m'a dit que j'étais un pilote de gundam... Comment cela est-ce possible... Treize m'a pourtant dit que j'étais son frère et que j'étais à ses côtés depuis qu'il était devenu chef de l'alliance terrestre... Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ? Je suis son frère alors je n'aurais pas osé le trahir en m'alliant aux pilotes de gundams. Plus je réfléchis, plus j'ai mal à la tête comme d'habitude... Je vois quelques points lumineux apparaitre chassant le néant... J'ai l'impression que je peux y trouver mes réponses... Je m'approche doucement et des flashs me viennent à l'esprit. Je vois le chinois de tout à l'heure à bord de son gundam... Je m'approche encore de la source lumineuse... Là je me vois moi entouré d'une jeune femme qui m'appelle petit frère... J'aurais une soeur ? Mais Treize m'a dit que j'étais fils unique... Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir au niveau du coeur... Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je continue à avancer alors qu'ily a de plus en plus de lumière autour de moi. Je vois deux autres jeunes hommes de mon âge visiblement, un brun aux yeux cobalt et un aux yeux améthystes. Ils ont pas l'air commode... Leur regard est terriblement destabilisant... Sont-ils des ennemis ? J'avance encore alors que la chaleur dans mon être se fait de plus en plus ressentir... J'ai l'impression que je m'emflamme de l'intérieur... J'avance vers une lueur plus vive que les autres, plus colorée... Cette lumière m'attire inexorablement vers elle... Je me laisse emporter par cette vague de chaleur qui s'installe en moi, je me sens si bien... Je vois une image se former dans le cercle lumineux, les contours se font de plus en plus net et je vois un jeune garçon natté avec de magnifiques yeux améthystes... Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si beau, il ressemble à un ange... Un ange triste... Comment je le sais ? Je ne sais pas exactement, je le vois dans ses yeux et je le sens au plus profond de mon âme... C'est comme si je pouvais lire en lui... Des images me viennent à l'esprit... Des images de ce natté et moi... On est au cinéma puis je nous vois en train de faire la cuisine enfin je nettoies ses tentatives de cuisine ratée. J'ai l'air heureux, je souris comme jamais je n'aurais cru sourire un jour. Des centaines d'images où je lui souris m'apparaissent... Et soudain c'est le déclic, la chaleur que je ressens me devient familière... Je me rappelle de tous ces gens... Je me rappelle de mes coéquipiers, de mon gundam... Je me rappelle de ma famille, du jour où je l'ai quité pour piloter un gundam... Je me rappelle de mes batailles contre Oz. Mais tout ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance car tous ce que je veux c'est me souvenir de lui... Duo... Tu m'as tellement manqué... Comment ais-je pu t'oublier ? A vrai dire je ne t'ai jamais oublié, je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose d'important... Quelque part je savais que quelqu'un m'attendais et que cette personne saurait me rendre heureuse... Treize m'a trompé et éloigné de toi... Il va me le payer cher. A cause de lui, j'ai trahi mon idéal et surtout j'ai trahi mes amis ! Mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, tout va changer ! Oz va payer ! Mais avant cela je dois me réveiller parce que j'ai une question très importante à poser à Wufei.  
  
**FIN FLASHBACK  
  
**  
*************************  
  
-Je l'ai rêvé ou je suis entré dans cette chambre et je t'ai vu à moitié nu sur ce lit ?!_ demanda Quatre à son ami._  
-...  
-Je rêve ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Et où sont les autres ?  
  
-Ils sont prisonniers.  
  
-Et toi tu ne fais rien !  
  
-J'attendais ton réveil je voulais te persuader de me suivre mais je vois que ce n'est plus nécessaire.  
  
-Et lui dans tout ça ?  
  
-Il ne nous aidera pas mais ne nous empêcheras pas non plus de fuir.  
  
-Tu es sûr ?  
  
-J'ai confiance.  
  
-Tes sentiments t'aveuglent.  
  
-Après les moments que tu as passé près de lui, tu devrais savoir quoi penser.  
  
-Je dois avouer qu'il a prit soin de moi... et que j'étais bien à ses côtés.  
_  
Treize sourit en entendant les paroles du jeune garçon qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.  
_  
-Bon d'accord je lui fais confiance. Il nous faut un plan.  
  
-On fonce dans le tas.  
  
-T'as pas autre chose à proposer ?  
  
-Si tu as mieux, je t'écoute.  
  
-...  
  
-Il nous faut des armes ! Treize ?  
  
-Débrouillez-vous je n'interviens pas.  
  
-Ok on se débrouillera _répondit Quatre alors que le chinois regardait avec un air ronchon le général._  
  
-Aller on y va, il suffira d'assommer deux gardes et le tour est joué.  
_  
L'arabe et le chinois s'apprêtaient à sortir mais ils entendirent la voix de Treize qui les stoppa dans leur élan. _  
  
-Soyez prudent.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère.  
  
_Treize sourit à Quatre et regarda intensément Wufei. Le chinois s'approcha de lui._  
  
-Ils vont savoir que tu es notre complice si tu ne fais rien contre nous.  
  
-Assomme moi.  
  
-...  
  
-Aller Wufei assomme moi. Je te rappelle que nous sommes ennemis _déclara Treize sarcastiquement.  
_  
-Shazi.  
  
-Eh ! De quel droit tu me....  
  
_Treize fut interrompu par un baiser du chinois. Le général le regarda étonné._  
  
-Fais attention à toi.  
  
-Promis.  
  
_Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent mais Wufei s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.  
_  
-La prochaine fois nous serons ennemis.  
  
_Puis Wufei parti avec Quatre._  
  
-Malheureusement oui.  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**  
  



	8. pourquoi est tu parti 8?

**auteur : **misao girl**  
  
E-mail :** misaogirl@aol.com**  
  
disclaimer : **les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
**  
Genre : **yaoi, OOC...**  
  
Couple : **02&04, 13&05, 01&03**  
           
notes : ***...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!   
  
  
  


**POURQUOI ES TU PARTI ? CHAPITRE 8**

  
  
  
  
_Les deux pilotes s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs de la base avec précaution. Ils avaient pu récupérer des armes et des explosifs en assommant les gardes chargés de la sécurité des appartements de Treize. Ils courraient le plus vite possible, anxieux de libérer au plus vite leurs amis. Quatre tenait surtout à revoir Duo. Le chinois l'avait informé de l'état physique et moral déplorables de leur ami. Le blond espérait pouvoir aider le natté mais il avait également très peur de le revoir. Tous ses sentiments pour Duo remontaient à la surface et enflammaient son coeur et son corps et il ne savait pas comment faire face à tout cela. Il se rendait compte que son amour pour Duo avait toujours été caché en lui, au fond de son coeur, même lorsqu'il ne savait plus qui il était... Et cela lui faisait peur car il prenait enfin conscience de la portée de son amour pour l'américain.  
  
*****************  
  
Les deux pilotes éliminaient tous les obstacles sur leur chemin avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils avaient retrouvés espoir et comptés communiquer cet espoir à leur coéquipier. Grâce à leur rapidité, ils arrivaient à maîtriser leurs adversaires sans avoir à utiliser leurs armes empêchant ainsi l'activation du système d'alarme de la base. Ils voulaient avant tout s'assurer qu'aucun mal supplémentaire ne sera fait à leurs amis à cause de leur tentative d'évasion. Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux couloirs menant aux cellules et Quatre utilisa la carte personnelle de Treize qu'il avait subtilisé un peu plus tôt pour déverrouiller le système des cellules. Ils assommèrent rapidement les soldats qui avaient baissé leur garde en voyant le petit frère de Treize.  
  
******************  
  
Les sens des pilotes 01 et 03 se mirent en alerte, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Ils se regroupèrent autour de Duo pour le protéger en cas d'attaque. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi mais rien ne se passait.  
  
*********************  
  
Quatre et Wufei s'entre-regardaient, le chinois avait la main posée sur la serrure depuis quelques minutes mais le blond l'avait empêché d'ouvrir la porte. L'arabe avait besoin d'un peu de temps, son coeur battait à la chamade jouant un rythme effréné semblable à de la samba. Wufei laissa quelques minutes à son ami bien que sa raison lui disait de sortir de cette maudite base le plus vite possible. Les corps inanimés qui gisaient sur le sol n'allaient pas passer inaperçus pendant longtemps. Les deux pilotes avaient eu beaucoup de chance jusque là mais tout le monde sait que la chance tourne.  
Encore une dizaine de minutes passèrent puis Quatre fit signe à son ami qu'il était prêt ou du moins qu'il le pensait. Le chinois ouvrit donc rapidement la porte puis chercha ses amis des yeux avant de les trouver dans un recoin de la cellule protégeant Duo. Les deux amants regardèrent Wufei surpris. Mais ils furent encore plus surpris quand ils virent la personne qui l'accompagnait. Quatre, lui, regardait fixement le natté assis sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les larmes avaient ravagés son visage si joyeux d'habitude. Ses joues étaient creuses... Rien d'étonnant sachant qu'il était prisonnier. Quatre ne pouvait pas voir ces yeux améthystes, le natté ayant enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux. Le blond voulait tant voir ces yeux améthystes... Ses yeux qui hantaient tous ses rêves... Ses yeux dont l'éclat rivalise avec celui du soleil... Il s'avança vers le natté avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.  
  
_-Duo ? Duo tu m'entends.  
  
-Non c'est un rêve comme toujours. Je suis responsable de ta mort et tu me hantes depuis.  
  
-C'est faux Duo, je ne suis pas mort. Regarde-moi._  
  
  
Le natté secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer ce refus. Quatre soupira, faire revenir le natté parmi eux n'allait pas être simple. Il décida donc de caresser les longs cheveux nattés pour l'apaiser comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand son ami faisait des cauchemars. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté et le natté se calma peu à peu. Mais peu après, il commença à pleurer.   
  
_-Ce n'est qu'un rêve...  
  
-Non Duo c'est la réalit_ lui murmura Quatre de sa voix la plus douce.   
  
_-Non c'est un rêve comme toujours.  
_  
Quatre se saisit du menton de l'américain et lui souleva lentement la tête pour encrer son regard turquoise dans l'améthyste de son vis-à-vis. La vision de Duo était brouillée par les larmes et il ne distingua qu'une vague silhouette. L'américain sentit des doigts fins nettoyer ses larmes et sa vision se fut de plus en plus nette. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se débarrasser des larmes restantes et habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité de la cellule. Il distingua tout d'abord des cheveux très clairs qui l'éblouissaient par leur éclat puis ses améthystes se perdirent dans la contemplation des yeux turquoise... Ces yeux qui l'avaient tellement hantés... Non ce n'était pas possible... Il était mort... Il devait rêvé, il était sûrement encore dans un de ses rêves qui tournent au cauchemar... ça ne pouvait être que cela... Pourtant c'était bien lui... Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles... Ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, trop fatigué par les tortures subies, épuisé par le manque de nourriture, Duo s'évanouit vaincu par le trop plein d'émotions. Cela compliquait la tache des g-boys qui devait le protéger alors qu'ils étaient tous épuisés, certains physiquement, d'autres moralement ou même les deux. De plus, il n'avait que deux armes et quelques couteaux mais cela fut vite réglés en chemin, au détour d'un couloir où ils assommèrent trois ozzies qui avaient eu le malheur de passer par là. Trowa portait Duo alors qu'Heero ouvrait le chemin et que Quatre et Wufei assuraient leurs arrières. Ils posèrent les explosifs pris un peu plus tôt par Quatre et Wufei et les posèrent derrière leur passage empêchant les soldats de les suivre car entre-temps l'alarme de la base avait sonné. Il prenait beaucoup de risques ainsi car le souffle de l'explosion risquait de les blesser mais c'était le moyen le plus sur de ne pas se faire encercler par les soldats. Ils purent enfin accéder à leur cible, le hangar où étaient entreposés leur gundam à présent réparés. Oz avait essayé de se servir de leurs armures mais aucun pilote n'avait su les maîtriser. D'ailleurs le seul qui aurait vraiment pu piloter les gundams n'avait pas été autorisé à s'approcher d'eux, Treize lui ayant formellement interdit. Les pilotes s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le hangar neutralisant les ozzies au passage par des bombes lacrymogènes saisies sur leur chemin dans une salle de munitions. Ils enfumèrent tout le hangar et montèrent rapidement dans leur gundam, Heero amenant Duo avec lui tout en se saisissant du deathscythe. Ils connurent quelques difficultés pour s'enfuir mais arrivèrent à semer leurs adversaires. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à la planque et Trowa déposa l'américain dans son lit, ce dernier peu enclin à se réveiller de si tôt. Quatre resta à son chevet pour veiller sur son sommeil alors que Trowa et Heero étaient montés dans la chambre du japonais pour se retrouver un peu seul et se reposer. Wufei, lui, était aller préparer à manger pour tous, pour une fois il ne grognait pas de devoir faire ce boulot d'onna comme il le disait habituellement. De plus, ça l'occupait et l'empêcher ainsi de penser à Treize.  
  
Les deux amants se retrouvaient seuls dans la chambre du japonais. Le silence avait envahi la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes étaient gênés et ne savaient que dire. Ils n'avaient pas penser à ce qui se passerait après leur évasion. Mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients que ce silence n'allait rien résoudre...   
  
_-Il faut qu'on parle._  
  
Ils avaient prononcés cette phrase tout deux et se regardèrent avant de baisser les yeux encore plus gênés.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de l'acrobate, Quatre veillait sur Duo lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Il était si heureux d'être de nouveau parmi eux et surtout d'être avec lui... Il déposa un baiser sur le front du natté et descendit à la cuisine aider Wufei car de toute façon Duo n'allait pas se réveiller avant un bon moment, trop épuisé physiquement et moralement.   
Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Wufei le regarda surpris mais Quatre lui fit un sourire lui montrant que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.   
  
  
  
_  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. pourquoi es tu parti 9

****

auteur : misao girl**  
  
E-mail :** misaogirl@aol.com**  
  
disclaimer : **les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
**  
Genre : **yaoi, OOC...**  
  
Couple : **02&04, 13&05, 01&03**  
           
notes : ***...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!   
  
  
  
****

POURQUOI ES TU PARTI 9 ?  


  
  
_Les deux amants se retrouvaient seuls dans la chambre du japonais. Le silence avait envahi la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes étaient gênés et ne savaient que dire. Ils n'avaient pas penser à ce qui se passerait après leur évasion. Mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients que ce silence n'allait rien résoudre... _  
  
-Il faut qu'on parle.  
  
_Ils avaient prononcés cette phrase tout deux et se regardèrent avant de baisser les yeux encore plus gênés._  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu commencé à me toucher ?  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu répondu ? _répondit le japonais sur la défensive._  
  
-On y arrivera pas comme ça _rétorqua Trowa avec son flegme habituel.  
_  
-... _L'asiatique soupira, conscient de la justesse des paroles de son amant._  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Sur le moment, enfin on était enfermé et désespéré...  
  
-En clair tu cherchais du réconfort et c'est tombé sur moi mais ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel de nos compagnons ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis! Ne déforme pas mes paroles_ cria Heero._  
  
-Alors explique moi !   
  
-C'est à ton tour ! Pourquoi m'as tu rendu mes caresses ?  
  
-J'en avais envie.  
  
-Donc c'est seulement physique ! Et depuis quand tu suis tes envies ? Depuis quant t'as des envies ?!  
  
-C'est toi qui me dis ça ! Toi qui t'enfermes dans une carapace de glace !   
  
-Ah parce que ton masque d'indifférence est peut-être mieux !!   
  
-Heero nous devrions remettre cette discussion à plus tard, nous risquons de nous dire des choses que nous regretterions par la suite.  
  
-C'est déjà un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?! En plus ne crois pas t'en tirer ainsi ! Il faut qu'on parle sincèrement.  
  
-Pourquoi faire ? Aucun de nous ne semble vouloir dire la vérité ou se confier à l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas prêt à mettre notre âme à nu, à nous livrer totalement... Tant que ce sera ainsi, parler ne résoudra rien, nous devons faire confiance à l'autre...  
  
-Je t'ai toujours fait confiance.  
  
-Tu as confiance en mes capacités de pilote et d'ami uniquement. Tu n'es pas prêt à me faire entièrement confiance... Cette relation ne nous mènera à rien tant que tu resteras sur tes gardes, tant que tu garderas ce comportement de méfiance...   
  
-...  
  
-Heero jamais je ne te ferais de mal... Ce qui s'est passé dans cette cellule, ce n'était pas que physique loin de là... C'était l'occasion de te montrer ce que je ressentais depuis si longtemps pour toi... C'était juste la révélation de mes sentiments...  
  
-Quels sont tes sentiments précisément ? J'ai besoin de le savoir Trowa...  
  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te décrire ce que je ressens... Je suis à la fois heureux et triste... Triste car j'ai l'impression que tu peux me briser à n'importe quel moment... Heureux à chaque fois que tu me souris, à chaque fois que je vois cette joie dans tes yeux... Heureux de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, de t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses... Heureux que nous nous comprenions si bien, que nous soyons fondamentalement pareils... Mais malgré ça nous nous disputons et je ne comprend pas pourquoi...  
  
-J'ai peur... Je n'ai jamais su faire face aux émotions, on ne me l'a pas appris et j'ai préféré les occulter ne les comprenant pas... Mais je me suis ouvert à toi cette nuit-là mais maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi... J'ai peur de te décevoir, de te faire souffrir... J'ai peur que tu me fasses souffrir... Nous sommes pareils mais en nous rapprochant nous nous faisons du mal... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation... Je ne veux pas te perdre mais je ne veux pas souffrir...   
  
-Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre... Il ne faut pas abandonner Heero, nous pouvons faire face... Nous devons nous parler sincèrement pour espérer comprendre les attentes de l'autre... Nous devons nous parler pour crever cet abcès, pour empêcher ce cercle vicieux de s'instaurer entre nous...  
  
-Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ?  
  
-Nous aurons au moins le mérite d'avoir essayer et nous ne regretterions rien...  
  
-Oui tu dois avoir raison...  
  
-Je t'aime Heero.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi... Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas me décevoir _répondit Trowa avec un sourire.  
  
Le japonais lui rendit son sourire et posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant._  
  
-On s'en sortira Heero.  
  
-Oui j'en suis sur... Je t'aime trop pour ne serait-ce que penser à abandonner... Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens...  
  
_Le français déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon avant de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras sentant l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux. _  
  
-Je suis si bien ainsi, dans tes bras... J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer... Je me sens protéger...  
  
-Tu es en sécurité avec moi et je ne compte pas m'éloigner de toi alors tu n'as rien à craindre... Tu auras cette chaleur à chaque fois que tu le désireras...  
  
_L'acrobate caressa les cheveux en désordre avant de s'allonger et d'entraîner son amant avec lui._  
  
-Il vaut mieux dormir, nous sommes tous deux fatigués. La journée a été éprouvante et nous y verrons plus clair demain.  
  
-Hn. Oyasumi Trowa.  
  
-Oyasumi tenshi.  
  
_Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent plus sereins mais néanmoins préoccupés par ce gouffre qui s'obstinait à grandir entre eux. Seul le temps semblait être le remède à ce problème qui serait probablement résolu par la confiance qui s'installera entre ses deux êtres blessés par la vie, par les hommes, par la guerre..._  
  
********************  
  
_Quatre et Wufei se trouvaient dans la cuisine où régnait le silence... Le chinois n'osait pas regarder le blond... Son ami l'avait surpris dans la chambre de Treize dans une tenue pas très convenable et il ne savait pas quoi dire... _  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement entre vous ? Comment ça a commencé ? Comment en êtes vous arrivé là ?  
  
_Le chinois se crispa, il espérait que l'arabe ne pose pas ce genre de questions mais il était conscient que son espoir était vain. Comment expliquer la relation qu'il avait eu avec leur ennemi ? _  
  
-Au bout d'une semaine d'emprisonnement, les soldats sont venus me chercher et m'ont amené dans les quartiers de Treize... Il m'a proposé un duel... Si je gagnais il nous relâcherait... C'était une occasion en or... Alors j'ai accepté... Mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et il a gagné... _Wufei baissa la tête honteux_. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas très motivé, inconsciemment je ne voulais pas gagner car je ne voulais pas le blesser ou le quitter... Tu dois me trouver égoïste et je le comprend... J'ai fait passer mes envies avant de m'assurer de la sécurité de nos amis...   
  
-Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui depuis notre premier duel...   
  
-J'imagine qu'il y avait des conditions au cas où tu perds le duel ?  
  
-Oui je devais lui obéir aveuglément...  
  
-C'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvé dans son lit ?  
  
-Oui mais il ne m'a pas violé, j'étais consentant même si je ne lui montrais pas... J'étais très heureux de le voir attentionné à mon égard mais en même temps je me dégoûtais car pendant que les autres souffraient, moi je m'envoyais en l'air avec lui... Je laissais notre ennemi s'assouvir en moi... J'avais si honte... Je haïssais Treize pour me rendre si dépendant de lui... Je me haïssais moi-même pour être tombé amoureux d'un tel monstre...   
  
-Mais Treize a changé à ton contact...  
  
-Oui et moi aussi...  
  
-Tu as l'air en effet plus serein, plus en paix avec toi-même... J'espère sincèrement que cette guerre ne détruira pas votre amour...   
  
-Je ne sais pas... Mais si cette guerre prend fin, j'aimerais vraiment offrir une chance à notre couple...   
  
-Quand cette guerre finira et non pas "si cette guerre prend fin"...   
  
-Oui mais si nous gagnons, nous serons obligé de nous attaquer à Treize et si c'est Oz qui gagne alors c'est nous qui seront attaqués... C'est un cercle vicieux...  
  
-Non comme tu l'as dit, Treize a changé... Il se rendra compte de son erreur...  
  
-Je l'espère...  
  
-J'en suis sur, il t'aime énormément...  
  
_Le chinois le remercia d'un sourire._  
  
-C'est réciproque...  
  
-Je sais et rien ne pourra vous séparer pas même la guerre... J'en suis sur, des sentiments si surs, un lien si fort ne peut-être détruit...  
  
-Merci Quatre.  
  
-De rien^^Bon je te laisse je vais veiller sur Duo.  
  
-J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous.  
  
-Je n'abandonnerais pas en tout cas.  
  
-Je le sais, je te connais.  
  
_L'arabe lui fit un sourire._  
  
-Bonne nuit Wufei.  
  
-Bonne nuit Quatre et merci.   
  
_L'arabe monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte du japonais qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il sourit devant la vision des deux jeunes hommes enlacés. Puis il rebroussa chemin et entra dans la chambre  du français où Duo dormait. Il s'allongea au côté du jeune homme aux yeux améthyste avant d'encercler la taille fine du brun puis de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.Il s'endormit paisiblement avec un sourire aux lèvres heureux d'être au côté de son ange aux longs cheveux._  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. pourquoi es tu parti 10

**auteur : **misao girl**  
  
E-mail :** misaogirl@aol.com**  
  
disclaimer : **les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
**  
Genre : **yaoi, OOC...**  
  
Couple : **02&04, 13&05, 01&03**  
           
notes : ***...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue   
  
**Réponses aux reviews** :   
  
**Nataku** : Kikou^^Merci pour ta review^^Et t'inquiète Duo va le voir son tenshi^^  
  
**Onna Heera** : Kikou^^Merci pour tes compliments^^Vi 01&03 doivent un peu douter sinon c'est pas drôle^^Bisous  
  
**Yami-rose** : Kikou^^Vi j'ai été gentille alors ça va aller entre 01&03^^Bisous^^  
  
**Moon cat** : kikou^^Ravi que mon couple te plaise^^Voilà le dernier chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira^^  
  


**POURQUOI ES TU PARTI 10**

  
  
_Trowa s'éveilla fatigué le lendemain matin, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Heero l'avait épuisé mentalement. Il avait vraiment eu peur que leur toute jeune relation s'achève sur un malentendu, à cause de non-dits... Alors il fut vraiment très heureux de se réveiller à côté de son amant, les cheveux désordonnés chatouillant son nez. Heero était bouiné contre son torse, un bras au travers de son torse pour l'empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Le français sourit davantage, son amant était à croquer. Il se mit à caresser les mèches rebelles les ébouriffant davantage puis il sentit le japonais remuer et il vit un oeil s'ouvrir puis se refermer aussi vite agressé par la lumière du soleil. L'acrobate ne put qu'admirer pendant un cours laps de temps la couleur cobalt qu'il aimait tant et il fut heureux de revoir les magnifiques yeux s'ouvrir encore embrumés, ce qui les rendait encore plus irrésistibles. Il fit un petit sourire à son amant qui pour réponse se bouina davantage contre lui en lui disant un léger "ohayo" encore endormi. "Kawai" fut la pensée de Trowa qui referma ses bras sur le corps musclé du japonais avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, le soldat parfait releva la tête et plongea ses yeux cobalt dans les émeraudes de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser tendrement heureux de le découvrir près de lui après leur "dispute" d'hier qui l'avait beaucoup inquiété. La dispute de la veille avait été un véritable cauchemar pour les deux jeunes hommes peu habitués à parler ouvertement _[à ne pas parler tout court dixit onna heera^^] _et encore moins à faire des compromis. Mais ils avaient décider de continuer même si cela représentait un risque pour la stabilité de leur groupe et leur stabilité sentimentale. Ils en avaient conclu que seul le temps pouvait leur apporter les éléments qui leur manquaient pour se faire entièrement confiance en tant qu'amants. Puis il s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop fatigués pour penser davantage._  
  
-On va prendre notre petit déjeuner ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Trowa sourit en entendant le grognement de son amant en guise de réponse._  
  
-On va quand même pas rester toute la journée au lit, ne ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Le français décida d'abandonner, visiblement son japonais n'avait pas assez profiter de lui en tant que peluche. Il se recoucha donc correctement et une sangsue s'accrocha à son torse le faisant à nouveau sourire.  
_  
*******************  
  
_Chambre voisine_  
  
  
_Quatre était toujours au chevet de Duo, il tenait délicatement la main de son compagnon. Ce dernier commença lentement à émerger de son sommeil, réveillé par le soleil qui caressait son visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et Quatre put voir les yeux améthyste s'ouvrir progressivement. Puis le regard améthyste plongea dans le regard turquoise et les yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois.  
_  
-Encore un rêve, décidément je ne peux vivre sans toi, mon Quat-chan.   
  
_Duo leva la main pour caresser le visage du blond mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin se rappelant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais sa main fut saisi par l'arabe qui la porta délicatement à son visage pressant les doigts fins et élancés contre sa joue chaude du au soleil.  
_  
  
-Quat-chan ?  
  
-C'est bien moi Duo.  
  
-Mais c'est impossible, tu es mort.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, j'ai eu un accident et j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je suis bien là Duo.  
  
_Des larmes coulaient librement le long des joues du natté et le blond les essuya patiemment.  
_  
  
-Quat-chan... _murmura Duo n'osant croire à ce miracle._  
  
-Je suis là tenshi.  
  
-C'est toi le tenshi _dit Duo_,_ ses larmes recommençant à couler._  
  
-Duo, s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer...  
  
-Je... C'est trop d'un coup...  
  
-Je comprend mais je trouve que tu réagis bien pour l'instant...   
  
-C'est du à l'état de choc.   
  
-Sûrement _dit Quatre en souriant devant la réponse de son ami qui, bien que bouleversé, conservait son esprit de déduction aiguisé._ Il faut que je te refasse tes bandages, ne bouge pas sinon tu vas aggraver tes blessures.  
  
-Ouais cette schizo de lady une s'est bien amusé.   
  
-Je m'inquiète plus de tes blessures morales à vrai dire.  
  
_Duo baissa la tête._  
  
-Elle m'a complètement emmêlé les pinceaux, elle a dit que t'étais mort à cause de moi, de mon incompétence...  
  
_Quatre lui caressa la joue puis remit une des longues mèches en place derrière l'oreille. _  
  
-A mes yeux, tu es le meilleur pilote de gundam... Contrairement à Heero ou Trowa tu n'obéis pas aveuglement aux ordres. Contrairement à Wufei, tu ne te laisses pas emporter par ta colère et tu ne doutes pas de ton idéal. Et enfin contrairement à moi, tu es capable de faire des choses contraires à ton éthique pour sauver le plus grand nombre et tu arrives à vivre avec ça sur ta conscience. Tu es très fort et j'admire ton courage... Malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as subi, tu as su garder le sourire et tu sais nous remonter le moral. Tu es un élément indispensable à notre groupe...   
  
-Moi ? Et toi alors ? Tu vois bien ce qu'on est devenu sans toi ! On a atterri aux mains d'oz, on n'a plus aucun espoir, on ne croit plus en notre idéal... Sans toi et ton sourire d'ange, ce groupe n'existe plus...   
  
_Le blond sourit, ému par les paroles du natté._  
  
-Pour conserver la cohérence de notre groupe, il faut que nous soyons tous les cinq, c'est aussi simple que ça. Nous avons appris à vivre les uns avec les autres, un lien d'amitié extrêmement fort s'est formé entre nous et même des liens d'amour...  
  
_Quatre s'approcha de son compagnon lentement lui laissant le temps de l'interrompre s'il le voulait mais au contraire, le natté franchit la dernière barrière et captura les lèvres douces du blond dans un baiser tendre lui montrant à quel point il était heureux de le revoir. L'arabe répondit tout aussi tendrement au baiser laissant ses mains à plat sur le lit de peur de rouvrir les blessures de son amant s'il l'enlaçait mais ce dernier passa ses mains autour de la taille fine de l'arabe le rapprochant de lui pour l'enfermer dans un cocon de chaleur et de bien-être._  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut soigner tes blessures et refaire ta natte.  
  
-Tu repasses en mode mère poule, tant mieux ça me manquait.  
  
_Quatre lui fit un sourire et Duo ne put s'empêcher de s'en extasier même si le blond n'avait pas arrêté de sourire depuis son réveil. Puis l'arabe disparut un moment dans la salle de bain avant de revenir les bras chargés de bandages de désinfectant, de pommades...   
_  
-Euh.. Quat-chan, t'es sûr que j'ai besoin de tout ça ? Tu vas me transformer en momie là.  
  
-Regarde toi bien et tu comprendras.  
  
_Duo baissa les yeux examinant ses bandages et au vu de ceux-ci et des courbatures qui ne cessaient de le torturer conclut qu'en effet il avait besoin de tout ça. Il soupira, le blond allait le momifier pendant des heures alors qu'il avait bien d'autres envies en tête. Mais connaissant son ange, ce dernier n'allait pas le toucher sans qu'il soit guéri de peur de lui faire mal alors il se laissa faire bien gentiment volant quelques baisers au blond néanmoins. Il se consola en se disant que bientôt son ange serait entièrement à lui.   
_  
  
-Quat-chan ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Comment vont les autres en fait ?  
  
-Tu ne vas pas me croire.  
  
-Dis, dis, dis ?!  
  
_L'arabe fit un sourire amusé devant la mine de Duo, on aurait dit un vrai gamin. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, l'arabe était persuadé que son compagnon se serait mis à sautiller dans la pièce.  
_  
  
-Alors... Wufei et Treize sont amoureux...  
  
-Quoi ?! Nounouille et notre fier dragon se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments ?  
  
-Vi _s'exclama l'arabe heureux pour son ami chinois_.  
  
-D'autres miracles sont arrivés ?  
  
-Trowa et Heero sont ensembles.  
  
-Nan ?! _s'écria le natté incrédule._  
  
-Si si _répondit l'arabe en hochant la tête._  
  
-Et bah ! Ils doivent faire un joli couple... Comme ça ils vont se décongeler un peu ou alors ça va être pire paske deux glaçons ensemble...  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux je ne pense pas qu'ils resteront longtemps congelés si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
-Je vois très bien et j'ai hâte que notre tour arrive.  
  
_Le blond piqua un fard._  
  
-Duo ?! _s'offusqua le blond._  
  
-Bah quoi ?  
  
-T'es insupportable !   
  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?  
  
-Oui _fit le blond en embrassant son amant. _  
  
-A table !  
  
_Un sourire trop angélique n'annonçant rien de bon pour celui qui venait de crier apparut sur le visage du natté et le blond soupira s'attendant à devoir à nouveau jouer les médiateurs entre ses deux compagnons. Duo se leva en grimaçant mais d'un autre côté il allait pouvoir embêter le chinois à sa guise car ce dernier ne l'attaquerait pas à cause de son sens de l'honneur. L'arabe aida son compagnon à descendre les escaliers alors que celui-ci poussait des exclamations de douleur à chaque marche.  
_  
-Aïe ! Ouille ! Aïeuh !!!  
  
-Duo je ne te croyais pas aussi douillet !   
  
-Maieuh l'autre schizo m'a pas épargné !   
  
_ Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, un long silence s'installa et on pouvait lire la stupéfaction sur les visages. Wufei fut le premier à se reprendre.  
_  
-Alors Maxwell, on arrête de jouer à la belle au bois dormant.  
  
-J'te proute fei !   
  
-C'est WUFEI ! C'est trop dur pour ta petite tête de shazi !   
  
-Quat-chan, Wuffy il est méchant avec moi !   
  
-Maxwell !! C'est WUFEI !!  
  
-Mais c'est que ça sent bon !! A l'attaque !!  
  
_Duo se jeta sur la nourriture et commença à se goinfrer.  
_  
-Baka.  
  
-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Hee-chan !   
  
-Ravi de voir que tu nous es revenu Duo.  
  
-Merci tro-man, toi au moins t'es gentil.  
  
_Puis un reportage à la télévision attira l'attention des pilotes, un flash spécial montrait le général Treize Kushrénada démissionner de son poste. Là, les pilotes se tournèrent tous vers Wufei et pour la première fois, ils virent ce dernier sourire et ses yeux s'illuminer. Cette fois plus rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble... Puis le reste du dîner se passa dans la joie, Duo ayant retrouvé son babillage habituel accompagné par Quatre et Wufei se faisant torturer par le natté qui faisait tout pour le faire rougir.  
  
_  
**FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
